Come Inside, See My Mind In Kaleidoscope
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: “I am yours till the end of time. I promise you my undying love and if we die tomorrow, I will find you no matter what.” The blonde silently listened to the other and continued after him “You are my significant other.. [Oneshot, SasuNaru]


This is my first fanfic. Ever. Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). Please comment so I would know whether to continue with these or not :D I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Oneshot)

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**: "I am yours till the end of time. I promise you my undying love and if we die tomorrow, I will find you no matter what." The blonde silently listened to the other and continued after him "You are my significant other. I want to complete you as you complete me. From this day on we are as one."

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_**Come inside,**__** see my mind in kaleidoscope**_

The moon lit the two figures standing in an empty room. It was in the middle of September and the night sky was at its brightest with millions of stars twinkling in it. If one looked closely enough, one could see those two figures so close to each other that they seemed to melt and become as one.

He caressed the boy's back gently with his hand, slowly moving it up and down making the other shiver. Never did the other feel so soft under his touch. This was it, he thought. The first time in the raven's life when he wanted something so badly it twisted his insides completely. Right before his eyes stood the person whom he never wanted to be there but needed the most. All the emptiness seemed to fade away as the other person filled the air. Just like that, little by little had that blonde invaded his angst ridden hole he called his life.

He moved closer to the blonde boy, stroked his cheek and gently brushed his hair. The other closed his eyes and inhaled the air like it was about to vanish right before his eyes. His hair felt like straws which grew on a heavenly field. The fragrance of his hair brought to his mind misty landscapes and flying eagles. If the raven had to put it in words, he would have said freedom. It smelled like pure freedom.

The whiskered boy felt the raven's warm hands on his skin and waves of happiness coursed through his body. He pressed his lips against the smaller boy's and was immediately hooked on it. The kiss was shy like everyone else's first time was supposed to be. Soon the kiss became heated like a burst of flames trough fire and deepened along the way. Butterflies were flying in their stomach and hands were shakily roaming around in each other's hair and neck.

The darker one bit the other boy's lower lip wanting to get closer. He wanted to taste everything that was the other boy. There was no moment of hesitation when the smaller boy parted his lips and united his tongue with the other's. The raven tasted the blonde's sweet saliva and regretted for not doing it alongside with everything else until now. Through wet kisses it was possible to hear panting and soft moaning.

The blonde boy was almost collapsing because of the lack of air and pushed the other away while huffing and wiping the sweat drops from his forehead. The darker boy was shaking a little and huffing as well. Slowly but surely the dark haired boy moved closer again and whispered something into the other boy's ear. The blonde closed his eyes and nodded. "I want to be your first."

The raven slid his hand inside the smaller boy's shirt and wrapped it up in order to feel his muscular abdomen, flat chest and beautifully aroused nipples. It was not that cold but just the thought of the other boy made goose bumps to the other. He laid his hand down on the blonde's waist where the belt met bare skin. He let his fingers roam around the waistline in slow motion and as if shyly did not look the other into the eyes.

The other boy cupped his palms around the raven's beautiful pale face and looked straight into the raven's eyes. He smirked a little and whispered something that was almost out of reach for the other. But the other knew well. The blonde smiled while blushing and started to undress the dark haired boy by taking his shirt off and then letting the other do the same. They stood before each other's eyes and were out of breath just from admiration. The raven's skin was ivory with a little glimpse of pearl shimmer. The blonde's was the opposite – his sun kissed torso was pure gold in the other boy's eyes. The moment did not feel awkward; there was just the silence which was only cut through by heavy breathing in and out.

After a moment of silence, the smaller boy moved closer to the other and started to lick his neck. He slid his tongue from the neck to the nape of the boy's neck. The raven's skin tasted like the ocean where thousands of stars had swum and he traced the boy's spine from his neck to his lower back.

This was a new sensation for the raven who had always been the dominant one. He thought to himself that maybe just maybe it was not that bad to be the one who is lead instead of leading. He loved the other's touch, the way he wetted his neck with his saliva and those little biting marks which now decorated his body.

Not wanting to be the only one feeling like this, the raven started to move towards the bed. He kissed the blonde fiercely and by groping him, pushed the other boy on the bed. The blonde lay on the bed like a flower ready to bloom. The raven climbed on top of him and just stared into the other's eyes. "Do you really want me..?" The other pulled the dark haired boy into a kiss and whispered his answer softly into his ear.

One should not call it just foreplay. Loving someone and showing it is so much more and the boys knew it well. The raven touched everywhere, marked his way with saliva and brought himself close to the fascinating thing. He could not really describe it although he had a similar – yet it was the most beautiful one in his eyes. He slightly touched it and just by doing it made the other boy gasp. He lowered his face close to his crotch and slid the tip of the blonde's manhood into his mouth. The other boy breathed heavily and made purring sounds from his throat. To the other boy this sounded like a wild cat.

Now the raven took the whole thing into his mouth and started lick it. He teased the organ with his mouth and tickled the almost invisible line he liked to call a seam. That made the blonde go over board; he buckled his hips and squirmed under the other boy's touch. The blonde was near the point of coming when the other boy stopped. A little whine was heard but it was cut with a passionate kiss and the raven saying covetously "Hold mine too."

The blonde took the other's organ in his hand and started to yank it up and down. Both boys were huffing hard their eyes filled with lust and more importantly – love. Their lips were united again and the darker of them started to grind his hips against the other's. It felt like heaven and hell all in one. The heat was indescribable and oxygen was running out but it did not bother the boys. The blonde pulled the other closer, licked his ear and panted hoarsely "I want more, all of you."

The raven got up a bit in order to prepare the other. He asked the other to roll on his stomach to make things easier for the both of them. The darker boy lowered himself and kissed the other's back. Slowly he moved downwards until he was right next to that little hole which looked like a rose bud. He slid his tongue inside the bud and made the other squirm under him. He coated it with his saliva and pushed his forefinger inside. At first the muscles did battle against the foreign object but started to loosen a bit. He moved his finger graciously not wanting to make it painful. The finger did not hurt although the blonde was prepared for it to do so. It felt kind of nice and weird at the same time.

The darker boy added another finger but now the pain was inevitable. The blonde hissed and his breathing thickened but he let the other feel him none the less. The blonde was sure he would brake down and tears rolled down his face even though he wanted to be strong and endure the pain. The raven got alarmed and pulled his finger out. He took the other boy into his arms and assured it was okay and they did not have to do it if the other was not ready for it.

The smaller boy calmed down listening to the other's heart beats. He looked the other in the eyes and with almost unheard voice said that he wanted to continue where they left. The other just held the blonde close and breathed lightly. The blonde thought that no amount of pain could stand in the way of love; no amount could fill the space as love did. The smaller boy kissed the other passionately and buckled his hips tightly against the other's. They grinded against each other, until they both were hard as rock and panting.

The blonde cited a song by saying "Come inside, see my mind, in kaleidoscope." 1 and grinned looking like a cat again. The darker boy was about to come just because of the sight of the other but was able to hold it in. The raven squeezed some lube into his hands and covered his manhood with it. He positioned himself so that the other boy was bent over before him. He put one finger in just to secure the passage and then he settled his throbbing member just outside the entrance. It took an effort to get the thing into that hole. He had to press it a bit downwards in order to put the whole of it inside. Not that it would ever go fully because the muscles did not stretch without a limit.

Now he was in and the raven was sure he would explode because of the amazing tightness that squeezed hardly his member. The blonde was huffing and trying to ignore the pain. The darker boy did not dare to move because he did not want to make the other suffer. He just waited until the other was accustomed enough. It did not take all that much time although it felt like an eternity to the blonde.

He hissed and tried to breathe in and exhale steadily. When the pain was not so stabbing anymore he started to move a little himself. He pushed himself gently against the other, his tight muscles sucking the other boy deeper. That was a signal for the other to start moving as well and making the other to get used to it. In no time the blonde asked the other to move more freely and as asked, the raven started to push harder and faster.

It took no time until he found that magical little spot which made the other go crazy. While pushing in and out he always aimed for the bundle of nerves. Both of them were huffing and sweating and nearly collapsing but still carried on. The pleasure was immense and all the walls seemed to fall down around them. The raven pondered that nothing could compare to this; being inside one's love, whom one wants to cherish as long as one lives. He was sure he was going to drown because nothing had ever felt so amazing. Plainly amazing.

The raven was almost at his limit and noticed that the other was too. He took the blonde's neglected member into his hand and started to stroke it in a rhythm with his thrusts. The other boy started to scream his name wanting more and more. He quickened the pace as much as he could and felt how the other emptied himself on the sheets and into his hand with a loud moan. Not long after, he himself climaxed into his loved one due to the pulsing of the blonde's muscles, which made the passage tighten around him, as the other came. His hot liquid filled the other as he rode out his orgasm.

With his last powers he withdrew himself from the other boy. He collapsed on the blonde breathing heavily and smiling with his heart content. The whiskered boy under him wrapped his hands around him and kissed him lightly. The smaller boy petted the other and let him stay just like that; the raven's head lying on his chest. Their heart beats pounded in rhythm and completed each other.

How they wished they could stay like that forever. The blonde started to sing quietly while stroking the other's back smoothly "Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky, a moment in your arms became the reason why, and you're still the only light that fills the emptiness, the only one I need until my dying breath, and I would give you everything just to, feel your open arms.." 2

The raven lifted his head to face the blonde kitsune. They stayed like that for awhile, just looking at each other and smiling tenderly. The darker boy thought to himself that he was right, this was it. This was really it. There is no other place he could call home but the one in the other's arms. Then he opened his mouth and said without any hesitation in his voice "I am yours till the end of time. I promise you my undying love and if we die tomorrow, I will find you no matter what." The blonde listened silently to the other and continued after him "You are my significant other. I want to complete you as you complete me. From this day on we are as one." The seriousness of it all made both of them meek but in the end -it was all about love. From the beginning to the end.

1 Cockney Rebel: Sebastian (from the album "The Human Menagerie", 1973/1974)

2 The Goo Goo Dolls: Without You Hear (from the album "Let Love In", 2006)


End file.
